


(fanart) One Night With a Vulcan

by sciencebluefeelings



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Fanart, Illustrations, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:08:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26691193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sciencebluefeelings/pseuds/sciencebluefeelings
Summary: I have sooo much hw to finish, so drawing fanart of an amazing first chapter to a jim/spock prime fanfic seemed like the logical thing to do
Relationships: James T. Kirk/Spock Prime
Comments: 10
Kudos: 39





	(fanart) One Night With a Vulcan

**Author's Note:**

  * For [IvanW](https://archiveofourown.org/users/IvanW/gifts).
  * Inspired by [One Night With a Vulcan (And a Human)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26667451) by [IvanW](https://archiveofourown.org/users/IvanW/pseuds/IvanW). 



**Author's Note:**

> I have sooo much hw to finish, so drawing fanart of an amazing first chapter to a jim/spock prime fanfic seemed like the logical thing to do


End file.
